Teemo and Karthus: Partners in Crime
by Pepperoni Jews
Summary: Before they joined the league, few people know that Teemo and Karthus worked together as private eyes, as documented in this incredibly sophisticated and intricate tale of murder, crime, and justice.
1. Chapter 1

TEEMO AND KARTHUS:

PARTNERS IN PRIME CRIME TIME

chaptapter one:

buckness seasons

Carthus was busy investimigated murmur reports in shitty of Zaun. It was a bad city. People like mundo came from it and it was bad because mundo is bad and he come from bad city to do bad things because he is bad.

Kartust was pissed because there was no evidmince for the marmur. He slam down cup of skelecofe and splash hit paper.

'dammit der is no eivince and I cant find who. Im too old for this shit' just then teemo walk in to office. 'yo wassup G I got evidiminece of a bad guy in the downuptowndown. Dokt mundo is bing basd again'

Karthust say 'oh shit I had no clue lets go'

Karthus and Meeto got in the police car that was powered by magic because they dont have engines except for blitzcrank and rumble but engines are bad and so it uses magick. They drive down and run over another yordle on the way.

"wtf" tyells teemo "thats one of my kind you askelebatrd."

karzsu laugh and say "cmohn they're yinganyong as fuck:" temmo agree, he tyate yuorlde.

They went to center. They saw DOOOCKTOR MOONDU bullying some dood. Karthus opull out old fnashion revolver cus karthus is old for this shit.

"freeze mundo" say karthuis "you're going to jail"? But mundo yells "MUNDO GOES WAR HE PLEEZES!" and mundo goes where he please.

Teemo try to shoot mundo with dart and hits him but doesnt hit him but hits him but doesnt hit him but he gets away. Mundo say "HAHAHA I HEAL YOUR TINY WOOONDS!" karthus is p;issed but gebins to cahnt HEYA HYEHA HEYAH and it happesn and mundo DIE. However ultimate hit all cimivilians and they DIE. Police come by and see ded bodies around teemo and karthus and they try to arremerest the badas partners. Teemo say "OH FUCK" and shoot both cops dead. Karthus say good job mate, but we're on the run now. Teemo and karthus steal unifromrs and get ready to live a life on the run... BO TE VMOCNTEIMDE.


	2. Chapter 2: Cowboytown

THE TEEMO AND RKATHUSA CORNICELS: CPAPJATOINGHER TOW

teemo and karthus sat in kar running away form olice cars. Karthus took a darg on ciggasmokete and say im too old for this shit. Sudently cop poll out agun and fir bults at car. Bults poink off armorm but karthus say teemo take the weel I deal with them. He puts wall up and cars go thru wall but go s0pa slow and die. Karthus forgot that teemo is to shot to reach pedalts though, and car fall off of canyoon. " " yell teemo. He hop ot of kar and garb a burnch. Karsmush is tooo ld and fall with kar to bottom and DIE. Lukley he hd revitialz so he use rvientalise and cum back to life.

"madntory kills" say karthus.

Now lets get outta here and find a town. As they awk away THE KAR EASLODE becu they cool and stuff bolws up.

Aftr wlaking around and eatintg mashrum stoo ktustye of teeem they find a town full of bowcoys. Sins noon nos they are criminals but not really they ftry to find some leads. After checakcing the pubs for baddies they find a myseterios man with a hat covearing his fac. He say I am tombs the gun man and I know aof a really bad baddie to take down. He name is twisted fate he startted to say but a chard s;ot his tjhraot and he beed to deaf and DIE. They find a guy holding ad ardcc and smiling and says the hasu zcwklays wins but he smelletport away before he is caughted. Karthus says im too old for this shit and drinks skelebooze. Teemo is a kid so he drinks choco milk. Karthus finks of war to find fwisted tate but sudently bartender loks at him

"who afuq ayou?" say bartender

"karthus. Pivate die." say karthus "that was joke"

"well I afraid I mast kkill you twice!" the bartender was renektoent!

"!" say teemo. He pickup his blowgun but renkeaton bust it from his hand. Renketon about to eat karthus when karthus rememebers aligator one waekness. He picku p renakton wih sikick powa and throw him into blender to make ice cream. Teemo say ohhHHHHHHHHHHH shit that was close and they rent a room for the night when afterwich they will find more lands on twisted fate...TO BE ZOCBINTUED!


	3. Chapter 3: Science Time

THE TEM0 AND KORTHAS VRONICHLES:  
PROT THREEP: GETTOING THE SCENCIAS

teeeeeeeeeemo and klarthus wok up in motel of cowboywoytown. Temo uspet because they didn't get twisted fat because he teleport and they didn't catch him and didn't catch him because he had destiny and escaped. Kiarthus no slep all night because he's a skeleleton. Klapthus try to sing temo a lulzaby but he kill teemo. Yordle blood stain all sheets and motel owner kick them owt. Reemo ok since he ahd revive but they had nowher to sit.

"FUCK" said karthop. "I NEED SOMEWHERE TO REST MY SSKELASS"

teemo say "WHOAOAOHAOGHHOASOASH homie chill out. We'll go to bar"

. The pairar went to bar. The bar said gragas's bar because it was bar of gragas. As they wolk in a barrel roll out and smash teemo in face. Barrol explode and teemo gets cocvered in skelebooze. Kyarthnog slap teemo and face for wasting sjkelebooze. Teemo pickup brick and throw it at karrthus and breaks his head off. It lands in wine glass of gragas since bar became INCREDIBLY CLASSY in the meanswile.

"I SAY!" gragas yell. "no you yell" teemo say.

Gragas punch teemo in face for being dickweed. Gragas put skelehead back on skelebody because gargas is a MENTLEGEN.

Karthus say "we need leads on twisted fate, the big ganster.

" sudently they LOOK and see a sman in a cap and cape playing gards with gontolmen chogath.

"now chogath I bet 5 dead yoordles."

"arlgith I gawt rooy flash."

"5 of a kind"

"fuck" say chogath. "okay" he pyuke up poopy rumble viggler crorkri (from master yi brand corki stew) and teemo clone. Twisted fat puick up yorlde corporpses and start to walk away but he see temo and ktartus. They try to stop him but he used destiny and said "THE HAUS ALWOYS LOSERS!" and teleport away.

Teemo say ! "you know what ewe need? Karthus say" "TECHMOHOGOY!"

they go to see shmeimerdinger lab that is magically in cowboy town. They drive there in deadMC pacer. (it's kathus car and he's dead geddit)

Heimerdinger say JEWREKA! And say fuck you teemo, you steenk.

Karthus says WHOAAAAOAHAOA FUCK YOU MAN! "LETS FIGHT!" heiemy replies.

Karthus uses boop and kills hemeirdinger. "Bipch please"

they begagin to search the lab for cloos. They pick up anti-teleport beem that temo find in toilet. Now that that's doe we need to find twistedeted fate "don't worry, I know how to find him" teemo takes a deck of cards and lights it on fire. Cards scream in pain and crying. Sudently a whoosh comes in. twisted fate appears! (dadadudun dun dun !) cards fly everyhwere. Twisted fate yell out "YOU WILL NOT HARM MY CHILDREN!" teemo say "paper cut" karthus yell "it's time to payayay twisted fate" and zap him with antishmelleport beam. "twisted fate" say NO TELEPORT NO problem and pull out badamantium cards. They get redy for EPIC SHOWDOWN! also teemo trip and fall

TO BE CONBINUTED!


	4. Chapter 4: Showdown

THE THE THEEMO AND LARTHUP CORNICULPES: PART CHAPTER SECTION LEAYER FORE: THE FINALAIMENTE BATTLEP.

Kparthus and teemo take initiavite and shoot twisted twisted with boop and dartz but teemo no can shoot cus he is on the floor crying with a big boo boo. Twisted fate dode boop and throw adamantium card at teemo. Karthus blocks it with walla nd goes to comefor teemo

"ther thar teemo mommy will kiss the booboo" karthus kiss teemo knee but then teemos leg shriveles up and falls of.

"man wtf happeneded to your kidds" ask tem (ofcours karthus chas kids cus karthus gets ALL THE BIPIPCHES)

too answer karthus pull out babby and throw it at twisteded fate. Twisted fat throw adamntium card and slice it in haf. Teemo yell and sudently get up to catch baby guts. Teemo gets coverered in blood and attacts seegulls that peck him to deff. Tem use revive and get back though. Karrthus say "man tem you useless" and use 2,000 boops on Twisteded fate. Twissted fate manage to use bounce card to fly up to top of laborbatory. He drop deck of amaddantum card on teemo and give him a big booboo. Teemo say FAWKAWWWUF and shoot dart at TF. Twisted fat get blinded and drop deck of cards on his toe saying AWFUK and hop around on one foot. Karthus seez opportun and put wall around twisted fat to trap him. Then he chants HAHEHEYEYHEHYEHEYAEHAYEHYAEHA to kill him but Twisted have banbee veel and it no work. Twistedf throw tripple card and cut teemo face and give karthus skeleaids.

Karthus uses stop time to drink a bottle of skelebooze. "I'm too old fer dis shit" say karthus.

He pull out skelevolver and shoot 2,000 shots at twisted fate. He doge all but one which pierces his card organ that lets him cardben. "OHFAWK" he say, "GAWTA BOUNCE" he den summon GOOBY to rescue him. Gobby drive by and pick up twisted fate. "hey lets play cards while you drive" you betr no be chetin me again twisted "gawsh you're a fuckin nooblord just go" gobby say "okay car yip yip" and car fly away! Teemo has plan thouh. He cal gangplank on cellfone and HIS BOAT DROP FROM SKY ON CAR! Twisted fate pinned down, but suddenly gangplank yell everyone on the boat! And twisted fate get in poop deck. "whatadafuq man we had a deal" gangpl;ank reply "yeah but twisted fate offer me moar moneys" "WEKK FAKWRU then!" karthus yell but twisted fate fly waway in boot. TO BE FINIALEMICONFLUDED


End file.
